The present invention relates to adaptable clinical environments and more particularly relates to modular components for rapid installation into a clinical environment to provide for reconfiguration of the clinical environment.
Modular components for dividing open spaces into cubicles and rooms are well known.
A modular patient room for installation in a healthcare facility having gas supply lines, electrical supply lines, and water supply lines in accordance with the present invention includes wall panels having oppositely facing spaced apart wall surfaces, oppositely facing spaced apart side walls configured for joining to the side wall of another wall panel, a top surface, a bottom surface, and an interior. One of the wall panels includes a conduit having a first end extending through a wall surface of the wall panel and a second end separated from the first end by an internal portion disposed in the interior of wall panel, the second end extending through one of the sidewalls, top surface, and bottom surface and being configured for connection to one of the gas, electrical and water supply lines. The modular patient room may also include couplings in the side walls connected to the second end of the conduit, the couplings being designed and arranged to couple conduits of abutting wall panels. Also a cavity may be formed in the wall surface so that the first end of conduit can extend through cavity of wall surface, and a panel may be pivotally attached to wall surface to pivot between a first position in which first end of conduit is concealed and a second position in which first end of conduit is accessible. The conduit may be gas piping or electrical wiring.
A modular system for use in a healthcare facility in accordance with the present invention includes a plurality of wall panels having side walls and a unit having edge walls and also having water supply and waste water conduits formed therein for connection to a water-using device. The edge walls of the unit and the side walls of the wall panels include connectors configured to join to connectors of other wall panels and units. The unit may comprise a shower unit having walls extending upwardly from a basin, a drain positioned in the basin and connected to the waste water conduit, and a shower head connected to the water supply conduit; a toilet unit having a wall with a toilet attached thereto, the toilet having a flushing mechanism connected to the water supply conduit and a drain connected to the waste water conduit; or a sink unit having a wall with a basin, a drain extending through the basin and connected to the waste water conduit, and a faucet connected to the water supply conduit.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.